prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
André the Giant
'''André René Roussimoff' (* 19. Mai 1946 in Molien, Ussy-sur-Marne, FrankreichDokumentation Andre the Giant - Larger than Life; †27. Januar 1993 in Paris), besser bekannt als André the Giant, war ein französischer Wrestler und Schauspieler. Roussimoff litt an den Wachstumskrankheiten Hypersomie und Akromegalie, welche ihn sehr groß werden ließen und eine sehr massige Konstitution bedingten. Aufgrund dieses hünenhaften Erscheinungsbildes, wurde er auch „Das achte Weltwunder“ genannt und war in den 1970er und beginnenden 1980er Jahren der erfolgreichste Star des Wrestlinggeschäfts. Die gleiche Krankheit bedingte allerdings auch Roussimoffs relativ frühes Ableben. Er wurde 1993 posthum als das erste Mitglied in die WWE Hall of Fame eingeführt. Leben Anfänge Roussimoff wurde als Sohn des bulgarischen Einwanderers Boris und der Polin Marian Roussimoff in Molien, Frankreich, geboren. Während seine Eltern und 4 Geschwister von normaler Körpergröße waren, litt Andre an Akromegalie, die bei ihm ein enormes Wachstum hervorrief. Bereits im Alter von 12 Jahren konnte er auf dem elterlichen Bauernhof die Arbeiten eines erwachsenen Mannes verrichten und war zu dieser Zeit etwa 1,90 m groß bei einem Gewicht von ca. 90 kg. Er brach nach dem achten Schuljahr die Schule ab und mit 14 verließ er sein Elternhaus. Er machte eine Lehre in Holzbearbeitung und arbeitete danach in einer Fabrik, die Motoren für Heuverarbeitungsmaschinen herstellte. Doch er kehrte zunächst wieder nach Hause zurück, da ihm diese Arbeiten nicht zusagten. 1964, mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt, 2,08 m groß und ca. 130 kg schwer, entdeckte ihn die britische Wrestling-Legende Lord Alfred Hayes und brachte ihn nach Paris, um ihn im Wrestling zu trainieren. Roussimoff finanzierte sein Leben und Training dort als Möbelpacker. Er kam schließlich mit dem Wrestler Frank Valois zusammen, welcher sich seiner annahm. Sein erstes Match hatte Roussimoff im Alter von 18 Jahren. Er trat zunächst als André „The Butcher“ Roussimoff und Geant Ferre in Europa an. 6 Jahre später, nach dem Gewinn des IWA World Tag-Team-Titels ging er nach Kanada zu Edouard Carpentier und trat dort als Jean Ferre auf. Durch seine beeindruckende Körpergröße von nun ca. 2,13 m (Thema wird weiter unten noch behandelt) und einem Gewicht von 172 kg wurde er zu einer absoluten Publikumsattraktion. Typisch für ihn waren 2- oder 3-gegen-1-Handicap-Matches oder Matches gegen andere große Wrestler, wie zum Beispiel Killer Kowalski oder Don Leo Jonathan. Weitere Karriere 1973–1983 Um seine Karriere in die richtigen Wege zu leiten, stellte Roussimoff seinen ehemaligen Trainer Frank Valois als Manager ein. Dieser verschaffte ihm ein Treffen mit Vince McMahon Sr., dem damaligen Präsidenten der WWWF (heute WWE), und 1973 hatte er sein erstes Match in dieser Organisation als Andre the Giant. Da Roussimoff diesem viel Geld einbrachte und sich die Attraktion des Riesen nicht abnutzen sollte, verlieh McMahon ihn für Gastauftritte an andere Organisationen, wie die NWA, AWA und nach Japan. 1975 hatte er seinen ersten Auftritt in einer Fernsehserie, als er Bigfoot in Der Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Mann mit Lee Majors spielte. Er erschien ebenfalls in der Tonight Show und hatte im Rahmenprogramm des berühmten Kampfes von Muhammad Ali gegen Antonio Inoki einen Show-Boxkampf gegen Chuck Wepner, welchen er mühelos bezwang. 1981 trennte er sich von Frank Valois und nahm sich Frenchy Bernard als Manager. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wog Roussimoff bereits knapp 230 kg und er bekam starke Rückenprobleme. Im gleichen Jahr erschien er als erster Wrestler in der Sports Illustrated. Ein Knöchelbruch, welcher aus seinem gewaltigen Körpergewicht resultierte, wurde als Storyline für eine Fehde gegen Killer Khan genutzt. Außerdem fehdete Andre zu dieser Zeit mit Wrestlern wie Abdullah the Butcher, The Sheik, Ernie Ladd, Stan Hansen sowie dem jungen Hulk Hogan. 1983–1988 1983 dann setzte man André mit Big John Studd einen Mann vor, der seiner eigenen Statur nahe kam. Man schrieb daraus eine Storyline für eine lange Fehde, wer denn der „wahre Gigant“ des Wrestling sei. Ihren Höhepunkt fand diese Fehde bei Wrestlemania 1 im Jahr 1985. Studd wettete 15.000 $ in bar, dass André es nicht schaffen würde, ihm einen Bodyslam zu versetzen. André wiederum setzte seine aktive Karriere ein. André „slammte“ Studd und verteilte das Geld im Publikum. Nachdem André 1986 mit Hogan gegen King Kong Bundy und Studd antrat und bei Wrestlemania 2 die Battle Royal gewinnen durfte, musste Roussimoff sich einer Rückenoperation unterziehen und wurde offiziell suspendiert. Er kehrte danach zunächst unter einer Maske zurück und trat zusammen mit Bill Eadie und Blackjack Mulligan als The Machines gegen Bobby Heenans Gruppierung „Heenan Family“ auf. 1987 kam eine große Wende in Roussimoffs Karriere und er wurde, zumindest in den Vereinigten Staaten, zum ersten mal Heel. Man stellte ihm besagten Bobby Heenan als Manager zur Seite und ließ ihn einen Titelkampf gegen seinen ehemaligen Freund Hulk Hogan bei Wrestlemania 3 fordern. Der Kampf fand im Pontiac Silverdome in Michigan vor angeblich über 90.000 Zuschauern statt. Auch wenn die Zahl der Zuschauer seitens der WWE übertrieben wurde, war es doch die größte Zuschauerzahl bei einem Wrestling-Ereignis. André sollte verlieren, was allgemein als Fackelübergabe zwischen ihm und Hulk Hogan an der Spitze des Wrestlinggeschäfts gesehen wird. 1988–1992 André durfte jedoch die folgende Survivor Series mit seinem Team gegen Hogan gewinnen und im Februar 1988 in einer inszenierten, umstrittenen Entscheidung (Ted DiBiase vertauschte die Zwillingsbrüder Earl und Dave Hebner als Ringrichter) zum ersten mal den WWF-World-Heavyweight-Champion-Titel erhalten. André „verkaufte“ den Titel laut Storyline jedoch direkt an Ted DiBiase, und so wurde der Titel für vakant erklärtAndre gewinnt und verkauft den Titel an Ted DiBiase. Hintergrund war, dass mit ihm langfristig nicht mehr als Titelträger geplant werden konnte. Andrés letzter Auftritt im Hauptkampf fand beim Summerslam 1988 statt, wo er zusammen mit Ted DiBiase als Mega Bucks gegen Hogan und Savage antrat. Roussimoff hatte mittlerweile mit schweren gesundheitlichen Problemen zu kämpfen und kam nun auf 250 kg Körpergewicht. Er fehdete 1989 kurz mit Jake „The Snake“ Roberts und traf bei Wrestlemania 5 auf diesen und seinen alten Erzrivalen Big John Studd, der als Gastringrichter fungierte. Einzelmatches konnte André aber danach auch nicht mehr bestreiten. Deshalb bildete man ein Team mit Haku, das sich Colossal Connection nannte. Gemanagt von Bobby Heenan durften sie den damaligen Tag-Team-Champions Demolition die Titel abnehmenDie Colossal Connection erhält die Tag Team Titel, verloren diese bei Wrestlemania 6 aber wieder an dieselben.Demolition besiegt die Colossal Connection, um die Titel zurückzuerhalten Nach diesem Kampf wechselte André wieder zum Face und verfolgte nun Bobby Heenan. Eine interessante Randnotiz hierzu ist, dass Andre nur kurze Zeit später Demolition in Japan besiegen durfte, diesmal mit seinem japanischen Pendant Giant Baba als Partner. Er hatte einen Gastauftritt bei Wrestlemania 7, und sein letzter Auftritt bei einem Großereignis der WWF war beim Summerslam 1991, als Unterstützung der Bushwhackers. Am 4. Dezember 1992 hatte André seinen letzten Kampf in Japan. Ein weiteres 6-Men-Tag-Match hat kurz vor seinem Tod in Mexiko gegen Bad News Brown, Bam Bam Bigelow und Yokozuna stattgefunden. Tod Am 27. Januar 1993 starb André René Roussimoff im Schlaf an Herzversagen. 12 Tage zuvor war er zur Beerdigung seines Vaters nach Paris gereist. Er musste in die USA überführt werden, da kein Krematorium groß genug war. Seine Asche wurde auf seiner Ranch verstreut. Er war im gleichen Jahr der erste, der in die WWE Hall of Fame aufgenommen wurde. Sonstiges Körpergröße Wenige Themen sind von Wrestlingfans so ausgiebig und hitzig diskutiert worden wie Andrés reale Körpergröße. Nach Diskussionen, Augenzeugenberichten, Bildvergleichen und anderen Quellen ist am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er ca. 2,13 m groß war. Nach zwei größeren Operationen Mitte der 1980er maß er „nur“ noch etwa 2,08 m. Er musste nach der zweiten Operation sogar in einem Stützkorsett antreten, was auch den Wechsel seines Kostüms erklärt. Die angebliche Größe von 2,23 m oder gar 2,26 m, die von den Wrestlingorganisationen angegeben wurde, diente nur der Werbung. Wissenswertes * übernahm den Spitznamen „Das 8. Weltwunder“ vom Film King Kong * Seine Schuhe hatten US-Größe 24. * züchtete Pferde und Rinder auf seiner Ranch in Ellerbe, North Carolina * hatte seit 1979 eine uneheliche Tochter * spielte in seiner Jugend Rugby und Fußball und bekam 1974 ein Vertragsangebot von den Washington Redskins, lehnte dieses jedoch ab * musste Ende der 80er außerhalb des Ringes aufgrund von Durchblutungsproblemen und Schmerzen in Beinen und Rücken in einem Spezialrollstuhl sitzen * Ihm zu Ehren wurde 1993 die WWE Hall of Fame gegründet, in die er als erster aufgenommen wurde. * diente als Vorlage für Shepard Fairey's „André the Giant has a Posse“ bzw. „Obey Giant“ Streetart-Kampagne. Titel 1x IWA World Tag Team Championship 1x National Wrestling Alliance Australasian Tag Team Championship 1x National Wrestling Alliance Florida Tag Team Championship 1x National Wrestling Alliance United States Tag Team Championship ( Tri-State Version ) 1x WWF World Heavyweight Championship 1x WWF World Tag Team Championship Filmografie * 1975: Der Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Mann (Serie) in 2 Folgen als Bigfoot * 1981: B.J. und der Bär in den Folgen: Schneewittchen und die sieben Trucker 1 + 2 * 1981: Ein Colt für alle Fälle * 1983: The Greatest American Hero (Serie) als Monster * 1984: Conan der Zerstörer als Dagoth * 1984: Micki and Maude als Andre the Giant * 1987: Die Braut des Prinzen als Fezzik * 1991: Zorro (Serie) als Nestor Vargas in der Folge Big Brother * 1994: The Trading Mom als Zirkusriese Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Andre´s Hand in Originalgröße ( bei 100 % ) *Bilder von Andre bei Online World of Wrestling Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Französischer Wrestler Kategorie:WWE Hall of Famer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Europäischer Wrestler